


Because of Me

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris Evans and Teen Reader [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Chris as a big brother, Chris standing up for you, Gen, sibling fighting, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You have to be babysat by the brother that abandoned you





	Because of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble isn't part of the previous universe; in this one Chris is the big brother who rarely spoke to you. However, since the reader is still a teen, I put it here so there wouldn't be any confusion

**Anon: I was wondering can you do a Chris Evans x Teen Sister reader where Chris has to babysit her but she thinks she’s too old to be babysat so Chris tried to prove her wrong?? P.S Luv Ur Work**

I say nothing as I watch my mom pack, always hating when she leaves but feeling completely betrayed. “I can’t believe you called Chris,” I deadpan.

She keeps going. “Scott and your sisters have lives, and my appointments are going to take all weekend.”

“I can take care of myself,” I protest.

“The issue isn’t whether or not you can take care of yourself.” She says firmly, leveling me with a look that shuts me up quickly. “The issue is leaving my youngest daughter alone for a weekend with no way to check on her.”

I swallow. “I know,” I whisper softly. “It’s just…”

Mom softens, tugging me into a tight hug. “I know,” She says softly. She always knew- he left when I was a baby, and while he’s been close with everyone else, he’s never really tried with me.

So I stopped trying with him.

“It’s only a few days,” She whispers, kissing my hair. “I promise.”

I nod, releasing a breath, and when the doorbell rings I take her place, finishing zipping the suitcase for her and carrying it downstairs, hearing her going on about how great it is to see him, and I can only swallow and brace myself as you reach their line of sight, head dipped as I hit the last step and wait for them to move so I can get past.

“Hey,” Chris says, and though I feel eyes on me, I don’t look up.

“Excuse me,” I keep my head down and slip around him, accidentally nudging him with a bag but not caring enough to apologize as I carefully put it in her car. I turn around and slip back in just in time to hear, “What happened to her?”

I freeze, staying around the corner as my mother sighs. “(Y/N)... She doesn’t want to be watched.”

There’s a beat. “Because of me?”

Mom sighs. “You, her age… She thinks she’s too old. And she knows you usually ignore her.”

He sighs, and I can’t listen anymore, stepping out and rubbing my arms a bit. “It’s in the car, Ma,”

She smiles, hugging me and kissing my cheek. “Thank you, sweetheart. Is your homework done?”

I nod. “I just have to drop something off at college and consider it good.”

“College?” Chris asks, looking between us.

I say nothing and Mom smiles. “She’s taking some dual enrollment classes so they count for college credit.”

He nods. “That’s great.” I glance up to see him smiling gently, and I bite my lips, unsure what to say or do.

“Thanks,” I say a little awkwardly, and Mom clears her throat.

“I’m going to go ahead.” She kisses my cheek and his. “Be careful. No parties. No fighting.” It continues, Mom not seeming to want to stop hugging us and kissing us. I know she doesn’t want to go, but after her day of appointments she’s getting an overdue vacation, and she deserves it.

She finally manages to leave, and Chris turns to me. “So… Beauty and the Beast is out, if you want to see it? Maybe grab some food?”

I bite my lips and nod. I need to try, like it or not. “Yeah. Sure.”

He nods, opening the door for me, and when I step out a voice calls, “Hey!”

I jump, cringing a bit as the school douchebag runs up. “Justin.”

He smirks, pretending Chris isn’t there and clearly thinking he’s a boyfriend- not that I blame him, since Chris has that fluffy hair that makes him looks like he’s 20. “I never said thanks for the other night.”

“When I broke your nose because you wouldn’t back off?” I ask sweetly, seeing my brother tense.

A muscle in Justin’s jaw ticks. “You think you’re tough, huh? After what we’ve done?”

“Get off my property.” I say coldly.

Justin smirks. “Make me.”

“My sister said to leave.” Chris steps in, hovering over him and glaring with those icy blue eyes. “Now back off before I call the cops.” Justin runs, clearly realizing who he was, and Chris turns to me. “What was he talking about?”

I release a breath. “Someone threw a party and the douche tried to rape me.” I swallow and dip my head. “Thank you. If you weren’t here…”

He shake his head, tugging me into a cautious hug. “I’m just glad he didn’t touch you.”

I nod, closing my eyes. “Maybe I do need a babysitter.” I whisper.

He chuckles. “(Y/N), *I* still need a babysitter. I wouldn’t worry about it,” I smile a bit, and he presses on. “I’m sorry I never tried to hard. I just- I hated being gone all the time. I didn’t want to make it worse, and I did. I’m sorry.”

I shake my head. “I was a jerk.” I shrug, stepping back. “Thank you. For helping with him.” I release a breath, wanting to press on. “So, movies?”

He smiles. “Bring it.”


End file.
